A Day To Remember
by DreamingofSmiles
Summary: What happens when 3 girls all go to a boys only school? Action,Drama,Youth! Watch as there destinys unfold Pair: GaaHina,SaiHaku,SasuMist,KibaMii storie hopefully better than this...thing!
1. Chapter 1:New Year,Letting Go

_A/N:To be warned if you hate the following this story is not for you!-smirks- Yaoi, Yuri(moments),Sasuke(lol!)Idiots,Blonds(I hate you...!),Or Anime/Manga etc! This story is for YOU if you like the above and more!_

_**Warning:strong language,violence,randomness,hyperness,emo love(awww!)perverts-in-action,and anything else that I just can't think of at the moments that's in this story!**_

Also I don't own Naruto,only the Oc's

_A Day To Remember_

Chapter 1 p.1

New year,and Letting go

Mist tugged,dragging her luggage down the street to her Best friend,Misachi(Mii for short)'s house. Suddenly she was on the ground with a brunette on top of her. "MIST!" She screamed as she was suddenly pushed off of the blond. "Are you ready...?" She asked Misachi as she picked up her luggage that she had thrown when she had been suddenly glomped. "Ya!" Misachi said running into her house and grabbing her bags. As they began to walk down the street,Mist turned to Misaschi and asked " Wheres Sai and Sasuke?" "Oh,Sai's coming and..." " And what about Sasuke?"

" Hey wheres Neji and Hinata?" Mist hit her head and said.." There in the freakin' limo!" " Then why are we...?" " I don't know,don't ask ..." She said taking out her phone and calling the driver to come pick them up,since the school was about 20 miles away. "What about Sasuke?" " Um...He left to America..." Mist stopped dead in her steps;gripping her phone that was only a few inches from her striped panda sweatshirt pocket. " Excuse me...will you repeat...?" Misaschi gulped than said, " He left to America...eh...last night...?" " WHAT?" She said screaming " HE'S GONE?" Mist paced around almost forming a moat around Misachi,"Ya...but you still have ME!" Mist just looked at the brunette who was motioning towards her in a hugging motion. Mist placed her hand right in front of Misachi's face and said, shaking her head also," No.."

The five sat in the limo ( Hinata,Neji,Mist,Mii and Sai [ who,the driver picked up on the way.]) "S-so..." Hinata stammered. "Hinata..." Mist began annoyed. " Oh! Sorry!" She began again "Do any of you know who our room mates this year are...?" The other four shook their heads.

They all remembered last year where the school was basically a boys only boarding had been placed there as a 'boy' which everyone soon found out was actually a girl. Her 'boy' name was Hiro,Hiro Hyuga. She lived about half the year as the only girl,in the same room as Gaara and Kiba. But soon two other girls who had also been placed in the school as 'boys' were Masaaki and Masaru. Who were not known with a last name.

The school was changed to a boys and girls school after both schools had lost money. Since the classes weren't that big and the school was large enough they had the girls go to the boys one. With this change the girls school was turned into a community center and school could continue without both of them shutting down.

Soon they would be back at Fire-Leaf high once again. Reliving old memories and making new ones as well.

" I can't wait to see Kibo again!" Mii said in a daydreaming tone. " I wonder how Gaara's been." Hinata said,Neji glared at her then he turned his eyes to Mist to see if she would say anything."I hope Sasukes fine..."

_End Chapter 1 part 1_

_A/N:_

_Mist Hyuga_

_Age:15_

_Description:Blond,blue eyed. It's long and almost always has a red ribbon holding it up. Sasuke had given it to her._

_Personality: Basically a bitch,she can't enjoy P.E. activity's cause of her violent 's not to be messed with._

_About:Mist's parents were killed by her own father when she was two. Her mother had divorced him,and in rage killed her than himself leaving their two children to live with there her uncle didn't want there name to be disgraced by a blonde with blue eyes(because almost all the Hyuga's have dark hair and lavender/opal eyes) But her brother was very young and didn't know he had a younger sister until they met at Konaha high. In Mists first met Misachi in an orphanage with her older brother, the two became Best no one very well knows there past. At Fire-Leaf Academy Mist was known(before it became a boys and girls boarding school) as Masaru._

_Misachi Uchiha_

_Age:15_

_Description:Layered and choppy shoulder length dirty blond hair and hazel eyes that turn lighter when happy and darker when upset._  
><em>Personality:Happy most of the time but when sad doesn't show it. Annoying and hyper. Is the only one who can keep Mist under control.<em>

_About:Misachi parents were killed in an accident when she was three that left her and her brother,Sai,in the orphanage. When they were old enough the moved out to go to Fire-Leaf Academy. Mist and her met each other at the orphanage and had been best friends ever since. Misachi was known(before it became a boys and girls boarding school) as Masaaki._

Chapter 1 p.2

New year,and letting go

As the limo pulled up to the school Mii and Mist had flown out of the moving they finally opened their eyes they were covered in mud. "EWE!" Mii whined getting up and jumping around got up,'tried' to dust herself off of the mud than walked over to Mii and smacked her. She fell to the grounds screaming " I-i see the LIGHT!" " Yes I suppose it would be very dark.." A kinda deep voice joked as the person who had spoken gave her a hand. " Ha ha,very fun..." Mii stopped in shock as she looked into the dark brown eyes she knew and loved. "KIBO!" She said tackling him into the mud. "Whoa,whoa,calm down little pup." He said bringing her to a halt,he got up than once again helped her once again to her feet. She hugged him,basically just rubbing more mud into his once bleached white fire-leaf high uniform shirt.

Mist grabbed her shirt collar and pulled her off. "Sorry, someone gave her coffee this morning."Mist snarled dragging her to the old oak tree they used to hang out at almost everyday before,after, and even when they were supposed to be in class. After calming down slightly, Misachi looked over themselves. "I don't think the teachers are going to be very happy with us." She stated matter-of-factly. "Oh,shut up." Mist said at the brunette who had just taken a mud bath. "Wow...you guys are a mess." Neji said dragging the girls bags down the paved walkway. "That's what happens when it rains the night before you get thrown out of a car!" Mist angrily replied back. Before it could get any worse, Mii asked Neji, "Where are Hinata and nii-san?"

"Sai had dragged Hinata away to get our room keys and schedules saying that she didn't need to see death so early in the morning."Mist looked over to see Temari. With a somewhat excited expression she ran over behind her and poked her sides. Temari jumped and almost spilled the orange drink she held in her hand. "What the hell?" Temari yelled then notice the little blond next to her. "MIST!" She said going to hug her. Suddenly,she was on the ground. "Ow..." Temari said in a whining tone. She looked at her left hand where her drink had been. "Wait,where...?" She said quietly to herself.

She looked up at the blond who was sitting on her back sipping on her juice."Hi, ya been..?"She said before she took another sip;she was totally speakin' ganster now! Temari chuckled a little than sighed pushing Mist off of her. She screamed as she landed once again on the ground.A silent laugh echoed from behind her. Temari got up,her shirt also now mud cover. Laughed then walked over to her boyfriend, leaned into kiss him when Mist coughed behind them reminding them that they were in public. "No PDA!" Misachi yelled from acrossed the way. "You two shouldn't be talking." Shikamaru told them. "What do you mean?" Mist crossed her arms over her chest. "You and Sasuke?"

"Don't bring him up..." Mist snarled once again getting up and walking towards her older brother to help him with the bags. Misachi looked down with a small frown on her face. "I wouldn't mention Sasuke,around her." She said in a small voice. "He left for America for awhile and she's taking it kinda hard. Probably feels hurt since he didn't tell her and just found out today even though he lt just yesterday." She watched Mist with a worried gaze. "Oh..." Temari said looking back at the blond struggling to drag one of the big suitcases into the school.

"I guess I better go catch up with them before they leave me here,or it will be like the amusement park all over again." Temari giggled slightly while waving bye to the brunette. She did highly remember that afternoon.

"Guys! Wait up!" Mii said while running towards them at full speed. " Mii slow do-" Hinata screamed as Mii knocked her over. Surprisingly she didn't land on the floor,instead she had fallen into someone."I'm sooo sorry!" Hinata began instantly not opening her eyes to see who she had fallen into. "It's can make it up tonight in my room." A gruff voice answered. "Shut up,Subakano." Neji growled. Hinata blushed brighter than his hair. Quickly,she stood up and bowed so her midnight blue bangs would cover her face. "Sorry!" she squeaked."It's alright." the boy said leaning down to kiss Hinata's red cheek.

Usually he wouldn't act this way but going to this school had changed him. Not to mention the girl in front of him who brought out some weird emotion and made him act crazily and make stupid decisions. Why though, he couldn't figure out. "Don't you dare,Gaara. Or I'll be using your head next time we have kickball in P.E." "Your threats don't scare me." Gaara said moving his face from next to the shy Hyuga's face. Mist laughed silently to herself as she crossed her legs on top of the luggage's.

Hinata stumbled backwards,hitting the tall stack of luggage that Mist,was sitting on. Hinata eyes went wide as her younger cousin fell about ten feet. She screamed,which was a shock because she usually was or acted fearless. She covered her eyes waiting for the ground to hit her,but instead she stayed the same height,almost like she was floating. She uncovered her eyes to see a red head. He was holding her like a 'Just Married' couple would be. She felt her face warming. 'Oh no! Don't tell me I'm blushing!' She screamed in her head.

Suddenly she was shot back to reality with the sound of him talking. " Are you alright...?" His light red-brown eyes had a worried look. She nodded.

The group(containing of Neji,Mii,Kiba,Sai,Gaara and the one who tried to kill her ,Hinata.) Kinda ran but like speed walked over. "Oh my god!" Hinata exclaimed covering her mouth with her hands, " I'm soo sorry!" Mist looked at her and said,"Oh don't be sorry! It was an accident anyway!" Mist smiled flipping her wrist back and forth in a 'okey-dokey' kinda hand signal...?. Sai whispered in his little sisters ear,"Shes faking that smile..." Mii looked at him and said,"Oh I wonder how you'd know." Sai smirked slightly.

"Anyway,we should be getting to our room shouldn't we?" Mist said as Mii handed her,her schedule and room #/key. Mist looked at her room number,she looked at Mii holding out her hand waiting for the paper to be placed on it. After she got it she looked back and forth from her paper to Mii's. She sighed,"Come on Mii,lets go to our room."

Mii smiled. "Sure roommate!" She laughed slightly evilly at the blonde's torture,as she punched her playfully in the looked back at her and sighed once again before makin' her way began to walk towards the stairs dragging a few of her bags behind her. Mii looked at her and walked slowly back to Hinata and said warning," Be careful,she'll find away to get back at you no matter what the cost." Hinata's eyes grew wide," I know Mists dangerous but..." She thought to herself than wiped some sweat from her snickered slightly running over to Mist to 'help' her with the bags.

Hinata looked at her schedule,grabbed her bags than began to walk up the stair a little further behind Mist and Mii,just so she wouldn't feel alone.(A/N: Lonely...I am soo lonely...)

As the three walked down the 3rd floor hall. Looked from side to side reading the room numbers. "3...000" Mist sighed "YA!" Mii began yelling " We hit the jackpot!" Hinata laughed a little. "So I guess we'll..." Mist stopped as Hinata shoved her own key into the lock opening the door. "never mind." Mist's voice going quiet as she had said it.

They walked into the room and looked around."I call top bunk!" Mii yelled. Mist just walked over and threw her luggage on the bottom bunk leaving Hinata the single bed. The rooms looked exactly like last having to wake early,what really sucked was that each hallway had to share one bathroom/shower room sort of like a locker room. (A/N:About 30 girls all sharing a bathroom and fighting over mirrors,oh boy.)

After getting all their stuff put away they went to go see if they could find the others. Temari was sharing a room with Ten-Ten on the floor above and Sakura,Ino,and Karin were sharing a room on the first floor. (A/N:Anyone want to bet on who will kill who first?)

Walking down the hallway,with Misachi walking backwards to talk to them,Mist watched Hinata as she tried to shrink away from her hawk,more like vulture,like gaze. Since none of them were paying attention,and Mii was in front of them,she ran into someone.

Looking up,she saw Amber and Ami sneering down at her. "Watch where your going,freak!" They stepped around them as them and their clones laughed. Misachi sat up as she and Mist and Hinata watch them walk into Amber and Ami's room across the hall from theirs. " I wonder where there leader is" Mist laughed silently to herself. Mii smacked her upside the head. Mist glared at walked away slowly trying not to get in the middle of the crossfire. "Where do you think your going...?" Mist asked her shy cousin who was trying to slip away.

Her eyes widened like a deer caught in headlights."N-no,where?" She said making it end in a question."Hinata..." Mii giggled. Mist walked around the Hyuga girl,almost like she was walking away from the two. She grabbed the collar of her uniform shirt and began to drag her to the stair case.

Hinata screamed trying to cross her legs so her skirt wouldn't go up. Mii giggled. " Mii whats your first class?" "um...social studies." "Math...Hinata?" " S-science." It sounded almost like a whispered. "Oh,k! Lets go!" Mii said beginning to make her way down the stairs. Mist still dragging Hinata by the collar. " Your gonna drag me all the way down the stairs?" "Oh...sorry..." Mist said letting her go. She fell backwards. Mii giggled. "Ow..." Hinata whined sitting on the hallway carpet. "I don't wanna go to math..." Mist whined sitting down on the top step of the stairs.

"B-but shouldn't we-" Hinata was cut off by Mist and Mii at the same time." No..." They shook there heads than continued," Anyway we have already met all the teacher anyway,so why bother?" Mist asked as she was suddenly smacked across the face. " Why are you guys out here?" Temari asked as she watch Mist freak out. "Were skipping!" Mii giggled. " I totally swear now,I'm lockin' you out in the hall tonight!"Mist yelled angered,Mii whined in response.

" Why'd you hit me...?" Mist whined,rubbing her sore cheek. " Because you took my orange drink!" Mist looked up at her puzzled." Because of a Naruto colored juice?" Mii started to laugh again. "I'll push you down the stair it you don't shut up."Mist barked at the brunette,Mii stopped instantly.

Suddenly a bell rang causing everyone to the halls. "Classes are really short today." Hinata said sitting up. "Hey I thought you were...never mind." Mii began but ended shortly."Well it is only,Monday." Mist commented. "Why do we even have class today...?" Hinata asked as Temari sat down on the staircase joining there skipping of classes. " What happened to the guys...?" Mii pipped up,almost pushing Mist of of her step. Mist just poked her forehead.

" I don't know. Usually Gaara would have come up to see us by now." Hinata said making her way to the staircase steps where the other three were. "Don't you mean,he would have come up to see you?" Temari corrected chuckled as Hinata blushed rabidly. "Hinata's blushing!" Mii almost yelled than continued,"Is she embarrassed of her and Gaara's relationship?" Temari joined in to the laughing fest.

" I wouldn't be talking,Miba..." Hinata shot back at slightly blushed but not to noticeable. "So...? I like Kiba." "Temari...?" Hinata asked her,waiting for her to send a smart-assed question at Mii."I'm not getting involved." She laid back on the carpet piece on the wooden floor.

_end chapter 1 part 2_

_A/N:_

_Mist: Math,English,P.E,Language,S.S,Science,Art_

_Mii: S.S,Science,P.E,Reading,Math,English,Art_

_Hinata: Science,Math,P.E,Reading,English,S.S,Art_

Chapter 1 p.3

New Year,and Letting Go

Hinata sat there comment-less,she turned to Mist. Mist sat up slightly and said just as Hinata began to open her mouth. " Don't even ask. If you do,you die." Mist said pissed offly. Mii leaned over and whispered in Temari's ear "She's not a mourning person." Temari looked at the blonde,who still wore the mud splattered clothing from this mourning. "Really?" Temari whispered back to Mii,almost sarcastically.

The day passed ever how night the three just laid there remembering what had happened that day,Sasuke left...Mii and Mist were pushed out of a moving vehicle for the...i don't know what number it is,time! Mist fell into a red headed prince,Hinata had become a wanted had a mud bath with an over sized dog and Hinata became a blood fountain.

Hinata began to complain,Mii laughed falling off the top threw a pillow at or at least tried to at Mii before she fell off the top bunk. Mist blushed at the red-headed prince part. Mii and Hinata just laughed at her.

_end chapter 1 p.3_

_A/N:_

_Math:Anko_

_Social Studies:Kakashi Hatake_

_Science:Orochimaru_

_P.E:Maito Gai_

_Art: Kurenai Yuhi_

* * *

><p>Did ya like it? Fav,Review etc ^ ^<p> 


	2. Chapter 2:Soccor and Benchwarmer

Chapter 2

Soccer,and Bench-warmer

That mourning Mii was sleeping on the floor in front of Mist,don't even ask how she got there. "K-kiba..." She mumbled,"D-don't touch...there..." Mists eyes went wide. She grabbed one of the pillows off her bed and smack her upside the head with it. She jumped and looked at Mist,"What the hell was that for?" "You were talking in your sleep about.." Mist snickered than continued,"Things Kiba was doing to you,or things you wanted him to do." Mii's face was almost as red as a Hyuga's usually gets on a daily basic.

"Well...it's your fault!" Mii defended,"I fell asleep on the floor listen to your dream of Sasuke doing things and it was...graphic sounding." Mists face went red and her nose started to bleed,her hands shot up to her nose trying to stop the blood. Mii laughed slightly while looking at the clock. "7:10...7:10?" Mii said jumping up and running into a wall.

Suddenly part of the wall opened up. "Mii whatcha do?"

"N-nothing!" Mii defended in a stuttering tone. Don't ask about where Hinata is. "Hold on!" Mist said pushing the wall Mii had ran into open more. She looked in the room behind the door,"Hey..." She began," It's a bathroom and a shower." "Hey..didn't our room have one just like this" "Ya but it had...wait!" Mist said running over by the sink and mirror she found a heart with the letters M + S in it on the wall next to the mirror. "OMG! this is our old 'no numberd room!" Mist said in realization.

"Well..."Gaara said walking through a door that was almost right across from the now bathroom. "How'd you?" Mii began 'pointing fingers' but was cut off by Gaara starting again. "We all did get the same rooms as last year." Gaara finish kinda fast so Mii couldn't cut him off again. "Oh..."

Later after the Gaara incident and 2nd period

After there first class(2nd class today anyway)Hinata,Mii,and Mist trying to walk so called 'Gangster' down the hall. "So we're all going to P.E." Mii and Hinata nodded.

In gym they were going to play soccer. They stood outside on the field,Gai stood there,no one was sure what he was doing but to most it looked like he was...somehow explaining how to play soccer? I don't know. Anyway after he was done 'explaining' or what sounded like to everyone else but Lee,Gai's life story."Now seperate into Youthful teams!" Gai said dancing around the soccer field.

Mii and Amber stood across from each other,both captains. Mii chose first. "Kiba." Kiba walked over to Mii's side. "Ami." Ami did the same that Kiba did but behind Amber. They began calling out names. "Gaara!" "Karin!" "Hinata" and so on. Finally after all of Amber's friends were on her side only two people remained. A girl who had long black hair named Suki and Mist.

"M-"Amber was cut off by Mist, "No," She pistedly said as she walked over behind Mii while Suki walked over behind Amber. Suki giggled than said "I'm with the populars!" Amber sighed at the girl.

After about one of the populars getting 'hurt'(A/N T . T...)Gai called Mist over to have a 'talk' with her. "Mist..." Gai sighed while speaking. "Your benching me aren't you?" Mist asked looking up at the green spandex suited man next to nodded,"Do you know why...?" Mist thought for a minute than continued,"Short fused? To Violent? Dangerous?" Mist said forming a list on her fingers,Gai nodded again.

He brought her over to the bleachers. " You don't mind do you...Mist?" Mist looked up,trying not to burst out laughing at his stupid bowl cut hair style(A/N no offense bowl cut hairstyled Children:btw no children were harmed in the makin' of a bowlcut[except their self respect or any respect they might have had before])

"Of course not."Mist said slightly smiling. "You can sit here while you wait for class to get over." Mist looked over to Gai pointing at a set of bleachers. Mist's face lit up at the sight of the bleacher. She absolutely adored bleachers,how they could be both warm and cold in different you could run up and down,up and down,and so on.

While Gai was walking and talking with Mist. Mii began running towards one of the people on the other team trying to get the ball. Amber stuck her foot out causing Mii to trip and fall. "Sorry..." Amber said meaning-less,as she pranced over to talk to Kiba. As she spoke and twirled her brown,blonde highlighted hair around her manicured pointer finger.

Kiba blushed slightly as she spoke to him(A/N:Why do guys alway get self-centered when girls compliment them?) Mii stared daggers at the two. Suddenly without thinking she ran forward tackling Amber to the ground. Amber screamed,trying to push the girl off of two teams just stood there watching;chearing. Kiba stood shocked in his steps.

Gai turned around to find Mii hitting Amber. "Woah! To much youth!" Gai said making his way over to the two girls on the ground in a chick laughed as she ran over to watch the fun unroll(A/N:lol ^ ^). Gai tried to pick Mii off of Amber. But she kept a grip of Amber's hair;she was not going to loseto sighed than looked over at the blonde next to him."Will you...?" He asked her. "Sure...whatever" she sighed. She walked up to the two on the ground.

Amber had fear in her eyes as Mii stopped and said referring to the shadow behind her. "Will you freakin' move out of my sun?" She yelled turning her head."Excuse me?" The dark figure asked sat on top of Amber in shock."M-m-mist?" Mii stammered. "Come on!" Mist said grabbing the brunette by the back of her grey gym shirt. "Bye,Bitch." Mist said smiling at the frightened Amber who was on the ground still.

"Oh ya," Mist said to Gai before she walked into the school gym,"You might want to scrape Amber off the grass,it's not good to have that...thing on it. You could get fired or worse, get the school shut down for bad appearance. And you already know who would kill you for it too." Mist smirked than began to drag Mii inside.

Mist dragged Mii all the way back to their dorm. After dumping her on the floor she turned to her,"What the hell was that all about?" Mii looked up at her than innocently began,"What do you mean 'what was all that about'?" "Oh don't try that with me,cause' you know perfectly well what I mean!" Mist barked pacing around the room. Mii just looked at the floor than began to explain," I just hate her..."Mii said looking up briefly than back to the floor."Obviously since you attacked her and all." Mist commented as she layed down on the floor next to Mii.(A/N:So she went from being 'OH,what the hell?' to 'aw...')

Mii looked up from the floor once again and glared at sighed than continued. "She tripped me,then went to flirt with Kiba..." Mist watched as Misachi's eyes turned dark brown."The worst thing was that...I got mad and well you saw,I just...I don't know..lost control...?" She sighed her dark brown eyes glassy. Mist just looked at her. It was quite obvious that Mii was clueless about her feelings.

Misachi brought her knees to her chest and folded her arms above them to bury her slightly red face into. "Kiba probably hates me now..." Her muffled voice came. Mist just couldn't stand listening to one of the happiest people she had ever known forever,being so negative. She got up and walked over to her chest at the end of her bed.(A/N: How the hell did she get a chest up those f-in' stairs?)

Mii looked up,her eyes and face red with some tears streaming down it. Mist opened it and picked up a book,on the cover it had the following people,Neji:he looked a little annoyed but had a smirk on he was looking down face at Mist and Hinata. Sasuke:he stood next to Mist,it wasn't very visible but the two were holding hands,His cheeks were a light pink color. Gaara was next Hinata on the left. His face was slightly colored but not very visible. Hinata was standing next to Kiba and Mii on her right,with Gaara on her left(like before)She was looking at the ground,she was blushing. She had her two pointer fingers together like usual. Kiba was smiling,and so was 's and Mii's faces were blushed. It was placed the long way on the cover.

Mist opened the book and began to speak, "Kiba could never hate you..." "But he does!"She wailed. She turned to a page and began to speak again,"Don't chu remember the beach?" Mist asked Mii who was still knee's-to-chest. She did remember that day,when they had told all the students that Mist,Hinata and herself were all girls.

_They got to the docks and said "We're Girls!" "My real name's Mist!" Mist yelled while she took off her sweatshirt and pants revealing a light pink bathing suit. "My real names Mii!" Mii yelled then did the same to reveal a pink and blue bathing suit. "My real names Hinata!" Hinata yelled doing the same as the other two,but hers was plain blue. They grabbed each other hands and jumped into the water._

_That was also the first day they were ever mauled by a crowd of guys before at this school._

_As soon as they were out of the water they were attacked by boy,but Sasuke decided to help Mist out(A/N:Aww! but he was probably jealous too!)He made his way through the swarm and whispered to her,"Need some help?" (A/N: Aww!) Mist smiled and he took her hand and yelled to the guys surrounding her,"You better leave my girlfriend alone! Got it?" after that they let them through. "Thanks," she told him giving him a kiss on the cheek._

_Truly the only reason Hinata escaped was because of Neji. None of them actually wanted to mess with him,like he's taller,stronger,and older than all of them. "What about me?" Mii asked the other girls. "We're good." " Shouldn't we help her..." Kiba asked " No,this is to much fun!" Mist said leanin' back in her chair. Mii ran past them,boys chasing screamed,"Aahhh!" She grabbed Mist's fruity umbrella drink and threw it at the swarm and kept running. Mist yelled after her " You owe me three bucks!" She grabbed Sasuke and said "Here take Emo boy!" She shoved him into the crowd,where he was trampled._

"Ya of course,why are you asking?" Mii said wiping some of her tears from her eyes so she could see again. "Well...you were asleep so you didn't get to see them but..." Mist said turning the book towards Mii so she see the pages. They were pictures of Mii sleeping with her head on Kiba's right shoulder with his head on her head with his arm around her shoulder. Mii blushed,"That NEVER happened!" Mii said crossing her arms across her chest annoyed. "Um...ya! it did!" Mist said defending her proof. " You could have photoshoped them!"

Mist sighed,"But...I didn't you two fell asleep like that." Mii looked back at the ground. "So...?" "He LOVES MII!" Mii said jumping up excitedly;her eyes now back to it's orignal light brown color. Mist smiled as the brunette skipped out of the room to go find Kiba.


	3. Chapter 3:New LoveHeartbreaks

Chapter 3

New love,and Heartbreaks

Mii skipped down the stairs,surprisingly she didn't trip. When she was making her way by a corner. When she heard Kiba,"Kiba...?" Mii asked to herself,she jumped excitedly. and began to walk around the corner just slightly to see Kiba and Amber kissing. Her eyes grew dark again and glassy. She began to run back up the stairs to her dorm room.

But only if she had stayed she would have heard him say some words that would have made her day.  
>(AN:Yay! My first P.O.V in the story!)

_Kiba's P.O.V:_

I quickly pushed the girl off of me,before she had a chance to shove her...eh...glossed tongue...down my throat. "What's wrong,Kiba?" Amber asked a little shocked that I had pushed her away. "Well..." I began, "I don't like you...like...u-um..." I said stuttering, " Like what?" Amber said trying to seduce me. I looked at her and sighed. " I already have someones name in my heart,I'm sorry." Amber just looked at me shocked and began,"It's that girl...Mii...right?" I looked up from the ground and answered,

"Ya...I'm really sorry..." "It's okay." Amber said sadly turning to walk away. "We can still be friends though!" I called to her as she was half way up the stairs, "Sure." She smiled,her blue eyes glimmered in the dull lighting. She ran the rest of the way up.

I hit my hand to my forehead, "Isn't love supposed to be like cloud nine..or something?" I sighed than said as I started walking down the hall, "Well right now,love feels like Hell to me!"

* * *

><p>So whatcha think? Reveiw! They will motivate me to finish chapter 4!<p> 


End file.
